


Longitudinal

by graphesthesia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphesthesia/pseuds/graphesthesia
Summary: “I doubted you for awhile, but I was never mad at you Levi, I can never be…”
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Longitudinal

A week passed by and truth be told, Captain Levi and Petra weren’t in best terms. People observed that he was colder and even more negligent than before, and she was nowhere to be seen or heard, everyone from Commander Erwin to Eren, was worried about them.

Levi was getting really tired by this fuckery and tried to properly approach her without making the situation worse, and maybe he is because admittedly, he was the one who started this argument after all…

Petra was there in the kitchen preparing coffee when she heard the lithe footsteps of the man she hated… she hated him for making her love him too much… She saw his eyes, those blue-gray eyes, eyes that seemed to scream out a sincere apology, eyes that people thought devoid of any emotion, but she knows better than all of them.

He came forward, walking swiftly to her, and with one of his hand came to rest at the nape of her neck unclasping the small necklace containing a ring, their  _ engagement ring  _ that she wore, and the other on her right hand that was clutching the cup and made her place it on the counter, while placing the ring on her left hand while staring at her eyes, as the said hand was brought to his lips by himself and kissed it… And that’s where it hit her.

No words were needed to be said between them. It was all seen through their actions--- the way the one handled the other.

_ How comfortable they were within each other. _

_ How they were able to understand one another. _

A soft smile lingered upon her dainty lips as his calloused fingers grazed along her cheek, and the simple fact that he was doing this feat of pure intimacy, would further prove their bond. Soft fingers would meet at his collar, fixing it ever so slightly before com-ing to straighten his ever-notable, omnipresent cravat

And forward she would come, eyes sliding shut, she can feel his fingers, straightening and caressing her silky tresses as if he was saying an apology, her arms never wrapping around his form but staying comfortably on his chest because rather it was the opposite, one of his arms across the small of her back and fingers through her hair and the other around her form

As she pressed her face unto his chest, both of them enjoying just the comforting warmth of each other as they basked in solace.

“I doubted you for awhile, but I was never mad at you Levi, I can never be…” Petra started looking at his eyes, her own prickling with tears. “I’ve always got your back, Captain.”… She said as her fingers caressed his cheek “Because you are the one that I devote myself to.” remembering the ring on her hand.

And with that said the Captain pulled his lieutenant into a gentle hug once more, squeezing her close to him. She, in turn, buried her face into his neck, one of her hands sliding up to grip the collar of his shirt. He felt her pulling at his shirt and turned to look into her passionate gaze

Levi felt himself move before he even realized what he was doing, his lips catching hers in a soft kiss. From where their lips met, the heat began to bloom and sear throughout the man’s body. Pressing closer to her, he drew her lips apart with his and she leaned further into him. He could taste the sweetness on her lips

Petra’s ringed hand moved to run through his hair, massaging his scalp with her nails. He held her to him with a single hand locked around her waist while the other, his ringed one lace through her hand. At his touch she sighed into his lips, wanting. Levi’s heart hammered in his chest, or maybe it was hers, or maybe theirs both. Their kiss remained innocent, but it was still an expression of their devotion to one another

When they separated, was when Levi realized that he seriously loves this woman in his arms. Petra tamed the cynical beast within him with a simple smile and a cup of coffee, and opened his eyes to a world filled with the word called “Bonds”, she changed his steadfastness and recklessness and made him even stronger than before… He relaxed into his embrace

“I love you;” she sighed into the nape of his neck.

Chills ran through his body, his eyes widening ever so slightly, his strength fleeing him. “As do I.”

He wanted to tell her, but responsibility kept the words in his throat. Humanity called for his resolve until they get rid of these monsters, he cannot convey his true feelings properly.

Instead, Levi held Petra closer to him and gently kissed her forehead, knowing that she knows that he loves her too. That he doesn’t need to say it… but the fact that he showed it was enough for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> a little too late for Rivetra, but this was something I wrote years ago.


End file.
